The Smoker and The Irritator
by Littlemisshopey
Summary: Austin is heartbroken by some girl. He starts to throw his life away of making messing piles. He doesn't think he should be on this Earth. Yet, Ally is always making sure she is doing the right choices and loving the education. Would Ally help Austin to see what life really is? Would Austin help Ally to live a litte? Are they both going to fall in love through the year? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: What The Hell?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything like Austin & Ally or names you have recognize.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I am posting this second story because um I realize if I am posting on Austin and Ally then it should be an Auslly story right? Yeah obviously… Haha, so I hope you may like this one! Oh, feel free to pm me if my grammar doesn't make sense or just do whatever. Enjoy this first chapter!

_**The Smoker and The Irritator**_

_Chapter 1- What The Hell?_

The story goes to multiple events between Austin and Ally, how they communicate so differently, yet they somehow mold together. The Smoker who's a guy, he's known as the meanest, somehow popular because they say he's 'hot,' the baddest guy has his gang but they're sweethearts on the inside. But also, he should know some of his classmates at least because they've been with him ever since kindergarten! Especially the girl he'll be bumping to because he will feel like something inside of him is bugging him when he is near her. Now on the other introducer is the Irritator, the girl who annoys on everything that's stupid. She is nice but she does have that smart ass in her. She doesn't like how people doing bad actions for no reasons. But how do the girl, Ally, and the guy, Austin, get along or how did they even had this first banter? Well, let's check this out!

**-Ally's POV-**

Um, hi. I am Ally Dawson. It is nice to meet you all! Let me tell you about my life, I am a nerd. At least that's what everyone says about me. But I think they just didn't have the talents to be smart at school. Ugh, lazy people. So, I live in two-story house in this nice neighborhood. I only have my dad, Lester Dawson. He works at Sonic Boom, well actually, he manage the whole store. My mother is a drug addict and an alcoholic which is why I never saw her again since I was five years old. My parents got divorced when I was maybe around four? I mean, I woke up from a crazy dream and I heard saying, "Get out of my house! We are done. You are never coming home ever again. You are endangering to Ally!" This comes from my dad yelling at my mom. So I guess that meant my mom was gone the next day when I came to look for her. I asked my dad where she was but all he said is to not worry. Ever since I have been growing up, my dad started teaching me not to drink alcohol or do drugs because they can kill me or they can give me a stupid life. So, that's why I make good and right choices to help me live my life really well. Though, at some times, I would always want to try eating junk foods to see what they taste like but my dad would say that he would lose me. That actually scared me to death. Later, my dad would be a little flexible of what I can eat and what choices I can make. He didn't mind allowing me to say a few bad words because come on, I am getting older and I am not a little kid anymore. Oh, did I mention what age I am right now? Oh… I did not. Okay, um I am a junior in high school so I am seventeen years old. Oh yeah, high school…. High school is where you get to learn more education and pass all these finals. Then, you get the diploma and off to college! I am so glad to be in school, it is so fun! I love talking to teachers like Mrs. Ramona, she is an awesome music teacher. Oh, the principal is so nice because she would ask me how is my day going and whatnot. I have perfect attendance and I never gotten to trouble or else my dad would kill me. Though, I may hate school because there is one part I dislike very much! Austin Moon is in all of my classes, sadly… I mean, I dislike him with passion! He would call me names and knock my books down! He has a nickname for me… Can you believe it!? He calls me 'Miss Smarty Ass.' And he actually used a cuss word in it! How rude of him. I am just glad I have two friends who stick with me and support me. The names are Trish De La Rosa and Nelliyah Elizabeth. Well, welcome to my life. Oh, by the way, I do have some problems inside of me like depression. Since, my dad allowed me to have a boyfriend, his name was Gavin. Gavin wrecked my heart to pieces and I been crying for months. And no, I won't tell you what happen because I have school today!

**-Nobody's POV-**

Ally suddenly woke up by her dad opening her door to wake her up. She smiled and thanked her dad. She got up to get ready for thirty minutes to shower, get dressed, and put a little make up on. She looked at the mirror to check herself out. She actually looks pretty good with red loose t-shirt, skinny jeans, and brown Uggs. Ally has a bit of black mascara and light pink lip gloss on.

"Ally, breakfast is ready!" Dad shouted from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Alright, I will be down in any minute!" Ally replied back.

Ally grabbed her backpack and she immediately got a text message from Trish and Nelliyah. She looked at her iPhone5s to read the messages.

'_Hey Ally! I got a new outfit, I am actually wearing it today so you and Nellie can check me out ;P' _

_-Trish De La Rosa- 7:45 AM_

Ally giggled and reply the text with a smiley face.

'_Yeah! I can't wait! __'_

_-Ally DawsonXD- 7:46 AM_

Then, she looked at Nelliyah's text and Ally's expression suddenly changed from happy to disappointment.

'_Hey Ally. Uh, I won't be here today! I am way too sick to get up for this shit so I am staying home. Sorry Ally, I won't be there to protect you from my best friend, Austin Moon. But at least, Trish would be here for you at some of the classes. Well, have fun my favorite bitch. :]'_

_-Damn it, you know it is Nelliyah, not Nelliya.- 7:30 AM_

Ally rolls her eyes in annoyance, knowing her other best friend who alway say bad words when it is not really necessary to use them.

'_Awwh! Man, now I am going to be stuck with Austin's breath! Ugh, I wish you get better! Plus, watch your language! __'_

_-Ally DawsonXD- 7:47 AM_

Back onto reality, Ally pull her iPhone down into her jean pocket, took her gray hoodie just in case, and went out downstairs. Ally smiled when she saw her dad had made homemade pancakes just for her.

"Aww, thank you Daddy! You're the best!" Ally hugged him.

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie! Now eat up and I am going to Sonic Boom! Bye Ally and have a merrier at school!" Dad said before going up to the door.

"Haha, very funny Dad!" Ally sarcastically replied.

She ate her breakfast and started heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She took her time to brush and then, she forgot to brush her hair! '_Oh great, I forgot to brush my hair. How lucky I am' _Ally again sarcastically said it in her mind. After she brushed her teeth, she brushes her silky and curly brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. Ally is actually thinking about dipping the bottoms to be blonde ombre! Though, depends on what her father says about this decision. When she actually looks like she is ready to go, she went out to her car. Whoa, yeah a car that she got for her sixteenth birthday. She actually got a cute red bug car and her favorite color is red! She always wanted a bug car and her dad thought she was crazy! She got into the car and starts the car engine to roam. Ally drove down to school and sees the parking lot. Ally suddenly got pissed by how many cars parked at the back so she thought that she needed to grow up and park at the front of the school.

Anyway, she parked the car in front of the sign saying 'Handicap only' which she decided to put her handicap thing hung up the mirror. Long story bro. She looked at the mirror to make sure she looked okay. But as soon she got out of the car, slamming her door, a big slam on someone else's car. Suddenly, she became frozen as if the cat just got out of the bag.

~Austin's POV~

Ugh, fuck my life... Jackass parents... Hi, I'm Austin Moon. First of all, I'm a badass guy who's hot, that's what the girls say. Girls, girls, girls they suck. I just sleep with them to answer their prayers because I'm not really a worthy person. I smoke weed, jack up all the beers, gang with my gang. Just... I swear I hate people, but I like to push their buttons or scare the crap outta them. Just to give revenge or to give me entertainment. I'm dirty blonde which everyone wants to fuck me, because I'm that damn sexy. But they always seem to play around my feelings and the trust we had... And broke it. Anyway, I don't wanna talk about it... So, today is school like I give a crap but I must go since after school, my gang and I are going to a fight at school. As I'm swinging my steering wheel towards the front parking lot, I suddenly see this idiot girl stealing my parking location. And yes, I know what location is. It makes me sound smart to say that word. So I parked behind her stupid car in the middle of the parking lot. I check the mirror to check my good looks are at least hot. And yes it is very hot; bet I can wrap this stupid little girl around my finger. But, one glint that I see on my chocolate brown eyes, I see... Broken. I shook out of the moment and got out of the car. I slam my car door so loud like hell is on the way. I suddenly see this jackass girl froze. Hmm, this should be at least interesting.

"Hey idiot! What's up with stealing my fuckin' parking spot?!" I stubbornly yelled. Her face turned quickly at me, facing me. Pow! God, her prettiness just shot me from her human being's gun. Geez, why did that bother my body so much? I tried to ignore it, but whoa, that girl, whoa that girl looks irritated which she is irritating me too.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Though I did mean to steal your parking spot, it is just that the parking lot in the back was full. So go find a parking spot somewhere else! And also, I don't think you wouldn't have a handicap. Or maybe you do because you're a dumbass!" She gave me her long rant. God, she's sounds really annoying. I scrunched my face at her and walk toward her; with power. She stills has that steady face on her like she didn't care about my scary look. I looked at her, giving her laser shooting through her forehead. She still isn't scare of me. But... As I was about to raise my fist at her, I once see a handicap thing hung onto the mirror in her car's window to show that she's handicap. And it was a handicap parking spot... She still stares at me like I was nothing but I had no idea what came over me because I raise my fist down. And all I said to her was,

"I'm sorry."

I quickly ran to my car and drove to another parking spot. There was only one thing I heard back from that girl was,

"What the fuck Austin?" Huh... She actually cussed at me.

And I didn't know she knew me. Wow… What the hell?

**Author's Note: Haha! Thanks for reading this! Let me know if you guys like this story better than my first one. Since my other one wasn't really… an Auslly story. Oh well! I like writing on whatever. Um, it seems like Ally isn't really a fun person to me. I mean, it sounds like she kinda needs to live a little. But Austin, oh man… He needs to be hit with a reality check… Ugh poor guy. He is still heartbroken… Well thank you guys! So yeah.**

\(o.o)/ -Littlemisshopey…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ugh, This Is Going To Be A Long Day… .-.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any else you… *sighs* recognize or whatever, blah blah and a blah. :D**

**Author's Note: Thank you for following this story! I am much appreciated! Now, onto the new chapter two!**

_**The Smoker and The Irritator**_

_Chapter 2- Ugh, This Is Going To Be A Long Day… .-._

**~Ally's POV ~**

Oh my goodness! Did I actually cuss at him! More importantly, did I actually cuss an extreme bad word?

_Umm… Obviously._

Oh! Please be quiet. I do not need the time to have this little quarrel.

_Who says you are making a quarrel yourself?_

Ugh, sometimes, I just don't really like you.

_Well, dislike me or not but you did say a not nice word so be a good girl and apologize!_

Ugh…

Dang it, I must apologize him! But I do not want to because Austin, himself cussed at me! He isn't a gentleman who I must say he is a jerk, selfish, has a big ego, self-absorbed, and who breaks rules! Though, I cannot say that because I ought to not judge him by its cover. Sighing myself in annoyance, I walked to the entrance of the school. By the way, there is one thought that is still flashing in my mind saying, '_Why did he say sorry to me when he was about to raise his fist at me?_' Realizing I am inside of the entrance, seeing all these people spreading nonsense conversations and teachers scolding students about not giving homework. I just don't get why the heck these people came to school if they don't pay their attention to teachers, mostly to substitutes. So then, I searched for my locker number and found #126. I touched my locker and the minute I touch the locker opener; a blonde mop appear next to me. Oh... Yeah did I forget to mention, he's um one of my locker mate. Whoohoo! Oh did I also mention that is supposed to be sarcastic too? Anyways, at least it is a chance to tell him I am sorry I cussed at him. As I was seeing him pulling a bunch of phone numbers from his pocket, he turns head at me.

"Oh, Sally, I didn't know you were my locker mate." He said. Yeah right.

"Um it is Ally, the girl you said sorry to at the parking lot? The girl is in your classes all along?" I asked him, hinting him to remember my actual name.

"Uh, I guess I do remember?" Austin wasn't certain about his answer.

I look at him like, '_Seriously?_' Austin smiles and looks at the girl when that girl walks by to wink at him. Gosh, that girl doesn't even know what Austin has really done! I thought it was time to apologize to him. Austin looked back at me and was waiting for my response.

"Ugh, you know what never mind. Since you are here, I wanted to apologize that I cussed at you." I apologized.

He looks at me for a second then had a nerve to laugh out loud at me. I became confused and thought this isn't really funny.

"Ha-ha! Wow. You're joking right? Like you would actually say sorry because you cussed at me? How old are you? Nine?" Austin laughed and I was astonished.

I must regret what I am going to do which isn't going to be nice and unsanitary. But I must do it because he is beyond rude and thinks this is funny?

***SLAPS***

Austin immediately covers his right hand onto his right cheek where I slapped him. He glared at me with his boring eyes.

"What the hell was that Hally!?" He ripped out the anger out of him.

"Hmm, looks like my apology is no use since you actually said my name wrong. Again. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go to class. Since I know you would be late and sit next to me, I suggest you to call my appropriate name." I politely answered his unkind question.

I smile gently then my face went total blank. I finally open my locker while I can feel Austin's eyes on me. I grab my books and slam the door.

"Good day." I sarcastically smiled at him.

I turn away from him and began to walk away. '_Who am I kidding; Austin is that unkind guy who thinks the depressing world evolves around him.' _I came into class to find my seat in English class. I decided to take my songbook out of my backpack so I can complain about Austin. I was about to jot my opinions about Austin, the door open wide and there he is. He isn't late to class… Hmm, that is so strange… Did he ACTUALLY listen to me for the first time? I mean how-

"Ah, Austin Moon, did you have a change of heart of not being late to this class?" Mrs. Kat, the English teacher questioned him.

First of all, Austin rolled his eyes at her like how rude is that! Second, he says "Whatever," to her! Ugh, see! I told you, he isn't a type of guy I would want to date. Wait… Did I just say date? I mean, no way I whatsoever have feelings or even liking this guy! No way! You know what, let's move on. He walk over to my area and sits besides me. He flips his hair at the girls who suddenly swoon of his action. Ugh what do they see in him? I could jus-

"Alright guys, as soon as the bell rings-" Mrs. Kat gets interrupted by the bell whom took its cue.

"Well guys, the bell so everyone take your journal and write a short story by using these twenty vocabularies." She finally got to finish telling us the lesson.

I began to dance in my head to get a chance to write a make-up story! I grab a piece of paper and a pencil from my backpack then onto jotting words on the paper. As I am still writing, Austin starts to poke at me by the shoulder. I groan in frustration in my head of what should I do. I turn to face at Austin and whisper '_What?_' He flashes his signature smirk and gives me a wink. Oh, how cocky of him. Did you know that was sarcasm? Because I did, but apparently not Austin and that is so like him.

"Want to give me an idea what story I should write? Possibly about a story of Vally always wanted to have sex with the Austin Moon? Oh by the way this story is a true story." Austin whispers in my ear.

I gape at him and roll my eyes. I instantly get the feeling of madness and wanting to kick him where the sun does never shine on it. I move quickly away from him since his breath was breathing into my ear! How unsanitary is that!?

"Eww! That is very disgusting! By the way that name isn't me. So I am thankful for that. And also, ever heard of personal space?" I loudly whispered him.

He leaned back onto his chair to give his "amusing" smile away at me.

"I didn't say Vally wasn't you. But I'm just saying. You can't deny the Austin Moon here." He looks at me dearly.

I rip the attention from him towards the teacher's board. I roll my eyes to think to myself.

'_Why do I deserve to be near that cocky boy who has the stupidity personalities?_'

Then to my last thought during class was, '_This is gonna be a heck of a long day with him._'

**Author's Note:** **Thank you for reading this second chapter! I know this isn't really long; I am just so tired that's all… But I couldn't live without giving you a chapter on New Year's Day. Happy New Year! So yeah.**

\(o.o)/ -Littlemisshopey…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any other else you've recognized! **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry, I now have school so, ugh busy! :( So, the good news is there is now a new chapter! But, I am sorry for a short chapter, I have been going to school and then go home with homework every… single… day… -.- Ugh, schoolio. :) Um, so here it is. Enjoy!**

_**The Smoker and The Irritator**_

_Chapter 3- Why The Hell Did You Open Your Mouth Again?... That Isn't Nice._

**~Ally's POV~**

Well, after three periods of dealing with Austin's presence, it was time for a fifteen minute break! Yay away from Austin! Wait, did I mention that was an uncertain response? Anyway, after that bell rung, I quickly got up then left out of class since Austin already went zoom to somewhere. Thank Goodness! I amble to my locker to wait for Trish to meet me. Ugh, I am very sad to hear Nellie isn't coming to school. I mean when she is around, Austin behaves a little better towards me. I do know Nellie would scold him so much if he ever teases me very unnecessary. I just do not get how they are friends? I mean, Austin is such a jerk! Well, actually, did I mention they are actually best friends like 'besties forever!' Yeah... I know right? Nellie told me they were best friends since elementary then something happen to him later in maybe freshmen year of high school. Then all of the sudden, he shut everyone out except his best friends. Oh! That's right! I remembered seeing him with some pretty girl, I guess her name was um... What is her name... Uh I think it's-

"Hey Ally! Check my cheetah outfit! Oh am I just one hottie piece!?" Trish sways her hips and twirls herself to show off her new outfit.

I smile at her and I wink at her.

"I really like it! And, haha, yes you are! Except... I don't understand your grammar. You should say 'Am I just so beau-" Trish HAD to interrupt my explanation to her about her grammar. To the addition to that, I roll my eyes as whenever she lectures me every time I correct her grammar. Ugh, kids these days...

"Ally! I don't need you correcting me. I have the same age as you are and I don't freaking need another English teacher! I have freedom of speech of whatever I say and this is America, right? Duh Ally!" Like she actually think freedom of speech meant that she can say whatever she wants to spit. Yeah. Yeah right.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go to our next class. And... Be prepare for that sicken boy." I sarcastically pronounced.

"Uh... Okay?"

I smile at her and she shook her head like she wasn't getting my sarcasm. We both grab our materials from our lockers and head out to our next period. Fourth period is when Austin gets super quiet and leaves me the heck alone. I don't really know why except maybe music class is his favorite...

Finally arriving to the destination where Trish and I are supposed to be, yet Austin is involved too. We-

-Bell rings-

Yes, yes, bell I do get what you're trying to say, but you just interrupted my explaining to these readers. Ugh, anyway, we sat next to each other in the middle row. Everyone else keep jogging in and sitting on their seats. Lastly, Mr. Marie-

Oh yeah, I do admit his last name is quite funny and I would smile because his last name is my middle name too.

Lastly, Mr. Marie walks into the class and greets us as Austin suddenly pop up to class.

"Sorry if I'm late." Austin quietly said towards the teacher.

The teacher was seeming little surprise at Austin.

"No. Austin, you are not late. Why would you be late to this class?" The teacher said.

"Uh. Never mind." Austin looks away from the teacher and sit behind me like always. -.-

"Okay. Now you guys shall go work on the assignment that you did yesterday that didn't get finish, finish today. If you guys finish the assignment then you guys may have free time. But soon at the end of class, I'll announce partners for this new coming up project!" Mr. Marie smiled.

Oh yay! I hope I get the chance to work with Trish, though she isn't really considerate about music. She tells me that she only joins this class, just to sing and me. I look around and mostly everyone working on their assignment. Clearly, I finished because I'm very smart in all classes. Trish, she already did it but she may fail a little bit. And now to Austin, I look behind me to see Austin's eyes shows hurt and sad. I wonder what the matter with Austin. I thought I should ask him but then, I don't want to talk to him. Sigh, hard decisions... I wonder I-

"Ally, can you fucking stop staring at me. You should be staring at my best friend AND listening to my best friend who's actually really sick. But no, because you only care about yourself." Austin said with blunt in his tone.

What the heck! How can he say that to me!? He's such a jerk though I did indeed found myself staring at him so I kind of chuckle awkwardly.

"Oh, heh.. Heh, heh..." I sheepishly smile at him.

Wait... Scratch that! WHAT!?

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked him intensively.

"Nelliyah has that stomach flu but it's really worse..." Austin said in a sorrow voice.

I tilt my head at him and wasn't comprehensive of what's he saying.

"Um should I text Nelliyah?"

"No shit Sherlock! I fucking told you she's really sick and now you're acting like you don't give a shit!?" He startles me by throwing out his beast act.

"Whoa! Whoa. Calm down Austin... She'll be okay. But I am worry about Nelliyah. Just calm and get a hold of yourself." I told him in an easy voice.

I tried calming him down with my hands to keep him easy, yet I do fail at it. Austin glares at me and shake his head. To addition of his rude gestures, he scoffs at me.

"Oh, shut the fuck up and stop nagging me to calm myself. Just get on it!" He screamed by burning his lungs in fire.

I suddenly look for my cellphone; I grab it out of my pocket and start to text Nelliyah.

'Hey girl! Are you alright? Austin has a nerve to yell at me by saying you're sick and that I'm so annoying to him.I mean, Austin was being a jerk about me and he-'

(_**CRASHED)**_

My iPhone is officially broken apart. It was when Austin instantly swifts my phone and interrupted my concern text to Nelliyah. He holds the phone and quickly throws the phone on the wall...

Then, he speaks again with his eyes burning in anger.

"Shut the FUCK UP ABOUT ME!" He fiercely roared.

And everyone suddenly stops and began to freeze. Including the teacher, by the way, shouldn't he stop me from texting then my phone won't get broken?.. But then, I realized what Austin has done to my phone and calling me names... I got up so quickly and face to Austin. I again quickly start to shout at him to get my system out.

"Why the fuck did you DO THAT!?" My eyes popped out of angriness.

However, I stop myself... Everyone, including Austin, Trish, and the teacher has their eyes wide and theirs jaws down, way down to, excuse my language but, to hell. I freeze to death and realized that I might ruin my perfect cute attendance chart.

...

...

... Ugh, damn it…

...

... Oops, I said it again…

...

…

… How can Austin find my real anger inside of me?

…

… It's like… He can actually scoop deep and spoon all of my real angry emotion and bring it out of me.

…

Uh oh... I spill my mouth again. Did I...

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for a short chapter! Next chapter, I promise you… It will be longer than this… Definitely… Thanks for reading this third chapter! So yeah…**

\(o.o)/ -Littlemisshopey…


End file.
